


Personal Art Challenge

by schrootdinger



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Challenge Response, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: fav character





	1. Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fav character


	2. If-Then-Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. fav episode


	3. Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. fav ship


	4. Samaritan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. fav antagonist


	5. Liver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. fav quote


	6. Sameen Shaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. character most like you


	7. Human Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. a scene that made you laugh


	8. Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. a scene that made you cry


	9. Joss Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. a character you wish hadn't died


	10. YHWH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. fav rescue


	11. Chloroform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. fav fight scene


	12. Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fav fight scene  
> again


	13. Lionel Fusco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a character you came to love


	14. The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most underrated character


	15. Season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> favorite season


	16. Harold Finch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing you would change about the plot


	17. Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best character development


	18. Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character crush


	19. Team Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the machine or samaritan?


	20. 6,741

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most shocking moment


	21. headshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kneecap or headshot?


	22. Strike at his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fav finch/reese scene


	23. Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fav shaw/root scene


	24. Scattergun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fav one-liner


	25. Harold Finch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> team machine character you would kill


	26. Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fav character backstory


	27. Root+The Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finch+machine or root+machine
> 
> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
